


Quest of the King

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Legends of the Hidden Temple (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, King - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vacation, boy queen, tv movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Once more visiting King Zuma, Noah undergoes a quest without knowing the end results: Zuma wishes for young Noah to become his queen.
Relationships: Zuma/Noah
Kudos: 1





	Quest of the King

It had been almost a year since Noah had defeated the Hidden Temple and saved King Olmec's ancient civilization. A feat that provided much to the disbelief of the theme park's tour guide Kirk Fogg, who now worked with the civilization to give a far improved tour. Though the tourists still weren't allowed near the ancient people, or to touch anything. Noah always found himself blushing in excitement, knowing that no one except for him and his siblings Sadie and Dudley, the latter of whom had adopted Mikey the Monkey as a pet, were allowed off the beaten path. 

Their mother and Father weren't too thrilled about the monkey. But the animal kept coming back, even after they flew to Mexico in order to return the Monkey to now-King Zuma, who thanked them for returning the Green Monkey, but warned them that this wouldn't be the last time they saw Mikey. Mikey turned up in Dudley's bedroom about a fortnight later and his parents finally gave in. Noah had found the entire thing been pretty funny at the time, even if his parents didn’t fully agree with that statement.

Since Sadie got to pick this year's vacation, the parents had reluctantly agreed to visit the Hidden Temple once more. The children just had to promise not to get themselves trapped and having to save a civilization against the King's evil son in order to save the King's good son again. Sadie simply said that she made no promises, but would be there for her little brothers like she was last time. With Noah and Dudley jokingly teasing her about being a perfect babysitter. Sadie simply slapped the back of their heads. Long having gotten over them calling her that since she knew that they didn't mean it nastily. Not that got them out of trouble.

After a decent trip, the family had landed in Mexico with Noah and Sadie pushing their parents to get a hotel room close to the theme park as they wanted to get to the hidden Temple quickly and start exploring the unseen rooms. They hoped that King Zuma wouldn't mind since he had said that they could come back anytime as a thank you for saving them. And Noah and his siblings planned on using that to their advantage as it was the place that bonded them despite being fairly deadly. When they arrived at the theme park, the three kids and Mikey bolted for the Temple while their parents chatted with Kirk just outside of the Temple. The doors of the Temple opened as soon as they reached them, with King Olmec welcoming them. Noah grinned at the King Olmec, with the keeper of the Temple and the boy falling into a conversation about a Legend until they were noticed by King Zuma.

"I see that you have returned, Noah." King Zuma announced.

As he walked over to the trio, nodding to Dudley and Sadie as well but focusing on the boy who had saved his kingdom and had crowned him King. It had been the same as the last time they were here, Sadie and Dudley were respected but Noah was seen as the leader of the trio and got more of the King's attention. Noah grinned up at the King, with his front teeth showing before bowing. A move that Sadie, Dudley and Mikey followed. Zuma allowed them to bow for a few moments in respect to his power before using his hand to motion.

"Rise our saviours." He commanded.

"Thank you, your majesty." Noah replied. His voice is respectful yet friendly. Zuma nodded before waving the trio of siblings up to his podium where a few stools had been sat out for them to sit on.

"Come, fill us in on your journeys outside of the temple and please take a seat." Zuma smiled. With the young looking king taking a seat on his throne.

After the trio had taken a seat, Noah and Sadie quickly began to explain what had been going on in their lives with Zuma getting a bit amused as the siblings tried to talk over each other. Wondering slightly where the united team had gone since last time. Meanwhile, Dudley and Mikey were having a small conversation with Mikey eventually heading off to visit his family and fellow green monkeys in the Temple. With Dudley promising to find him later so that they could go home. Since Mikey really didn't enjoy the way Kirk had sent him to their house last time. He had nearly been confiscated for being green, since some brunette bimbo had believed that he had been potentially dyed green which apparently was a risk to his health. 

A fact the siblings had found out through Dudley. Dudley watched Mikey running away from him and into the jungle that surrounded the Temple before turning his attention back to King Zuma. He was a little confused by something he noticed about King Zuma and Noah. They kept taking small looks at each other, with Noah blushing heavily and turning away from the king's gaze. He just gave his older brother a confused look which made Noah's eyes widen before looking away from Dudley. Sadie, despite being a perfect babysitter, definitely had no idea what was going on between the three boys as she continued to explain about her life, which based on the look on some of the citizens, was boring them.

"That was an eventful and long story, Sadie." King Zuma commented. Breaking the conversation much to the relief of everyone, with Sadie blushing as she realised that she had been ranting about her ex-boyfriend to her brothers and an entire Kingdom. "So what has brought you three back to the Temple?"

"We were wanting to explore some of the other rooms, if you allow us your majesty." Sadie explained.

"Well, there are a number of rooms that you guys missed out during your last kingdom run. Though they are nowhere near as dangerous as they were back then." King Zuma replied. With the King taking a look at Noah and deciding that he could at least trust one of the trio since the boy had gone out of his way to save him.

"Would you be able to show us around?" Noah asked. Looking up at King Zuma, with his eyes almost pleading.

"I'm sure I can spare some time to show our saviours around. My father may even know of some Legends and rooms that I am unaware of." King Zuma replied. Noah grinning in response to getting a private tour from the young king.

Olmec chose that time to inform the trio and his son of two separate legends, with the former king deciding that the group of four would be splitting up for this. As with young Dudley, the former king was definitely aware of the looks his son had been giving young Noah. Despite the age difference, Olmec found himself approving of his son's choice since young Noah was an interesting young man. Though he wasn't entirely sure that Zuma and Noah had noticed that they were taking looks at each other at least in that way.

"So how are we going to handle two quests?" Sadie questioned.

"Well since there are four of us, I guess we could split up into two equal pairs." King Zuma suggested.

"And who goes with who?" Dudley questioned. Despite knowing the pairs ahead of time, since he was pretty sure that Olmec had chosen two legends for a specific reason.

"How about you go with Sadie and I go with Zuma?" Noah suggested. A move that caused Dudley to frown.

"Wouldn't it make sense for one of you to go with Sadie or me since you two know the most about this place?" Dudley suggested.

Noah blushed a little. "Well you have Mikey don't you?"

"Well no, Mikey's gone to visit his family." Dudley explained.

"I guess we could go and find him first, then go on the mission." Sadie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Dudley replied.

Dudley was still not entirely sure that this was such a good thing since King Zuma was definitely taking long gazes at his older brother. He was really shocked that Sadie wasn't noticing this. Despite Dudley wanting to protest, he followed Sadie to go and find Mikey as King Zuma led Noah away. With Dudley watching as Zuma put his hand around Noah's shoulders which made Noah blush but move closer to the young king. This continued until they reached a room that Noah hadn't seen or heard about before.

He found himself looking around at the statues in the room with some occasional stone benches around as well. "So what room is this, King Zuma?" Noah questioned.

"Well what does it look like, young Noah?" King Zuma asked. His voice was definitely amused since it wasn't that hard to find out.

"Um, the Statue room?" Noah questioned.

"Correct." King Zuma chuckled.

"Why haven't I heard of this room before?" Noah wondered.

"Not every room in the temple has been leaked, our young saviour. Our temple has numerous rooms that go unknown by many outside of the king." King Zuma explained.

"Oh." Noah replied.

He was beginning to feel a little stupid that he had known every room of the Temple, when even he knew that there were numerous legends that would require more than just the rooms that he had seen. However, Noah guessed that it made sense in a world where the former king could turn everyone into stone. As he walked around the room looking at the statues of individuals long gone, he found someone doing something that he hadn't seen before. The statue seemed to be completely free of any clothes, and it was posing with its hand wrapped around his private part. With Noah blushing slightly from the sight of someone's cock like that, with the teen still unused to it despite getting them himself.

As he continued to stare at it, Noah found himself curious. "King Zuma, what is the person doing in that statue?"

"Well Noah, he was partaking in some personal pleasure." King Zuma explained. Not really expecting to explain this to the younger boy, since in their culture they would have been informed at Dudley's age, since they often married young.

"What does that mean?" Noah questioned.

"Uh, it's easier to simply teach you what to do Noah. Since just the theory side of it isn't exactly enough." King Zuma remembered.

He and his brother Thak had been shown by one of their chamber guards, who had later turned to Thak's side. It had been one of the harder losses in the divide but knew that the guard had been more interested in Thak than him. Even back when they were younger, the guard had been more passionate in his brother's training then his own. Which had seemed more like he was just getting the guard off, rather than truly learning.

"Y-you are going to teach me how to do that?" Noah blushed. He couldn't stop staring at the stone statue but did manage a few peaks over at Zuma. Peaks that caused him to wonder what it would be like to see the King like that and for him to be seen in a similar manner.

"Yes, our saviour." King Zuma replied. Noah's blush only got worse when King Zuma, finally started teaching him. "Okay Noah, the first action that you will need to make is to slip your hand into your slacks."

"R-really?" Noah replied. Wondering if he would get like the statue's.

"Of course." King Zuma smiled slightly at the younger boy's nervousness. He remembered doing this for the first time at Noah's age and reacting in the same way while Thak had taken to it quickly. "Now firstly, if you haven't noticed. The statue isn't wearing pants, is it?" King Zuma responded.

"Well yeah, I guess that's true." Noah blushed.

The statue wasn't wearing any clothes at all, though he wondered if the real life individual was as defined as they made the stone statue or if his cock was large. He turned his attention to the king and blushed when his gaze was looking at Zuma's crotch. With the teen wondering slightly if the king was as big as the statue. Though he definitely looked better than the model for the statue who looked like he was his dad's age. King Zuma watched the younger boy reacting and knew that Noah was freaking out slightly with the teen looking between Zuma and the statue.

Knowing that he needed to get Noah's focus, Zuma ordered the younger boy. "Noah, please take a seat."

Noah blushed but did sit down on a stone bench that was near the statue. Once the boy was seated, King Zuma decided that the only way to teach the younger boy would be for himself to do it. With Zuma wondering how many of the boys in the kingdom would have wanted the King to give them their lesson on this rather than their fathers or elderly teachers. As it was for anyone outside of the Royal Family, who didn't have guards to teach their students in the art of personal pleasure. 

Noah's eyes only stared as Zuma's hand slid into his garments in order to do what he had told Noah to do. With the younger boy blushing when Zuma released a light he normally wouldn't have moaned from simply brushing his hand against his semi-hard cock, he wanted Noah to know how good it felt to embark in this. Zuma knew that it was weird that he was doing this with a young boy outside of the kingdom, but ever since Noah had crowned him king, his mind had been on the young saviour. 

Unknown to his brother, Thak, he had always been prophesied to be with a male hero who saved the civilisation from darkness. While he had gotten used to his future partner being a male, Zuma didn't think that the boy would be so Noah knew more about their civilisation than anyone else in this modern world and the longer he knew the boy, the more his thoughts led him in Noah's direction. Despite Noah's confusion on what was happening, he noticed that Zuma, like the guy in the statue, seemed to be enjoying what was happening. He continued to watch Zuma for a while before deciding to trust Zuma. With a nervous gulp, Noah nervously moved his hand into his pants, resting it against his briefs awkwardly.

"Uh, what do I do now, King Zuma?" Noah questioned. His hand still resting against his confusingly hardened covered cock.

"Now Noah, you want to slowly use your fingers or palm to gently rub your crotch." King Zuma replied. With Noah blushing when he noticed that Zuma seemed to be doing more than that as his hand was moving back and forth on what he guessed was the King's cock. "Let me know how it feels."

Noah nodded but slowly rubbed his hand against his hardened cock, with the younger boy's eyes closing as he released a moan. The longer he did it, the louder his moans got with the teen not taking long until it was completely hard. With the teen blushing as he remembered that he had been getting hard like this a lot more often lately. Usually in the morning when he woke up but he also got them when he saw people in just their bathers. Which awkwardly had included Sadie, once.

"N-now what do I do?" Noah stuttered.

Noah blushed bright red when he realised that King Zuma had forgotten about the teaching and had gone further into what they were doing. With the king releasing some heavy breathing and deep grunts from his he wasn't entirely sure what to do with his hard-on begging for release against his underwear and the king lost in his own pleasure. Since he didn't really want to explain verbally to Noah, Zuma slowly fingered the waistband of his garments before pulling them down to allow his seven inch erection to get some room to breathe.

"H-holy whoa!" Noah exclaimed. His shock only continued as King Zuma fully removed his garments to leave the king naked.

Noah couldn't help but stare at Zuma's lengthy cock even as the king wrapped his hand around his length once more and began to stroke himself off. He gulped a little as Zuma's hand moved up and down the length of his shaft, with the king confusing Noah further when he used his other hand to massage his balls. With the king giving himself a firm squeeze. Despite his red face, Noah decided to follow the king's lessons and fingered the waistband of his pants and briefs and pulled them down to his knees in order to reveal his smaller four inch cock. 

As Noah removed his own shirt to join Zuma's state of dress, King Zuma grinned over at the young saviour who blushed at the grin. Despite his embarrassment, he followed King Zuma and nervously wrapped his hand around his length. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly from the feeling. His hand began to awkwardly move up and down the length of his cock, with the teen confused about why doing this made him feel good. But based on Zuma's moans and grunts, the King seemed to be enjoying it as well. Maybe he should show Dudley when they get home and see if Dudley likes it too.

"How are you finding it Noah?" King Zuma questioned.

"I-it feels, um nice?" Noah replied. His voice highlighted his awkwardness from the situation as he looked over to where Zuma was now lying.

King Zuma smiled in reaction. "I'm glad that you are enjoying it, Noah."

Noah blushed from the comment. Zuma fell quiet and returned to moving his hand up and down his lengthy cock with Noah wondering if he was ever going to get as long and thick as the Kings. Since he was much thinner along with being shorter. Noah blushed and followed Zuma by continuing to move his hand up and down on the length of his cock. He also decided to try what Zuma had been doing by cupping his balls in his hands and rolling them around the palm of his hand.

"Mm." Noah moaned. A move that caused Zuma to smile since Noah was getting into it further and beginning to enjoy the experience.

Noah kept his eyes closed as he almost laid down on the stone bench, in order to be a little more comfortable while stroking his small length. As Noah's breathing got heavier and his moans louder from the stroking, Zuma was well aware of what was coming. Since when he was Noah's age, he came quickly as well while Thak always seemed to last a little longer. Zuma continued to stroke himself as Noah began to shake on the stone bench while stroking his cock furiously. 

The boy's moans got louder and his breathing heavier until he finally started shooting his load, with the boy's somewhat watery cum shooting slightly onto his chest before coming to a dribble. As he watched the young saviour shooting his load, Zuma picked up his own pace while using Noah's cum covered chest to fuel him on until he released a loud grunt. Noah looked over with a blush as he watched Zuma's cum flying out of him and onto the king's naked body. With Noah blushing heavily when he saw how far the King's cum had shot. Once both boys had finished their orgasms and calmed down a little, Zuma decided to question the younger boy.

"So how did you find it, Noah?" King Zuma questioned. The younger boy blushed in response, still shocked that he had done that in front of King Zuma.

"I-it felt," Noah blushed. The boy stuttered slightly as he tried to look away from King Zuma in embarrassment. Knowing that the king was waiting on an answer, he finished. "Good."

"I'm glad that you have enjoyed it, Noah." King Zuma replied.

With the king still wondering why he had just pleasured himself in front of the young boy. He hadn't done it with anyone since him and Thak had done it together back in the day. Often with their trainer, occasionally without. Once the two had recovered from their orgasms, King Zuma removed a piece of clothing in order to use it to both clean up his own cum along with Noah's. With the boy blushing bright red as the king cleaned his cock and chest of cum. Once they were cleaned, Zuma continued to lead Noah through the temple until they reached Zuma's private chambers. With Zuma motioning for Noah to take a seat on his bed. Despite his blush, Noah followed the suggestion and sat down on the bed.

"Are you alright? You seem tense, Noah." King Zuma stated. As he moved closer to the younger boy, with Noah stiffening as Zuma sat down before reaching out in order to begin lightly massage his shoulders.

"It's n-nothing!" Noah stuttered. "S-shouldn't we get back to the search?"

"The search will still be there in a moment, Noah. Just relax." King Zuma soothed. The king's voice went softer as he continued to massage Noah's young shoulders, with the boy struggling to hold back a relaxed moan.

"H-How am I going to relax?" Noah questioned. Still wondering why King Zuma had changed ever since he had taught Noah to pleasure himself.

"Well, how about we use the King's private bath to relax?" King Zuma suggested.

Noah's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the thought of bathing with Zuma. "W-what? B-but, I don't need to take a bath and I don't have my swimming trunks."

King Zuma chuckled deeply, causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. "Noah, we don't wear what you call swimming trunks while we bathe. Bathing, even when not alone, is done without clothing."

"W-What!?" Noah yelped. While he showered naked at home, when him and Dudley shared a shower they always had at least their shorts on.

"Come, our saviour, it is quite an honour to be invited to the King's private bath since usually only the consort will be invited." King Zuma explained.

Noah blushed slightly at the thought of being King Zuma's consort. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Men do this regularly here, Noah." King Zuma replied.

"O-Okay, I guess we can try it." Noah blushed.

The pair walked into King Zuma's private bathroom, with Noah shocked at the size of King Zuma's stone tub since it looked closer to a small pool or hot tub rather than a bath. Noah looked like he was about to say no when he watched King Zuma beginning to remove his robes. He blushed slightly as he always pictured the King having maids remove his clothes. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at the king's naked body, with Zuma aware of Noah's view as he slipped into the bath. Noah knew he couldn't fight it now and slowly removed his clothes with the young teen blushing when he was standing there just in some briefs.

"Come young Noah, the water is lovely." King Zuma encouraged.

Noah nodded and slowly fingered the waistband of his briefs before pulling them down to reveal himself once more. While King Zuma had seen it earlier, this felt different. Once he had fully stripped down, Noah slipped into the bath. Despite the boy being a little embarrassed, Zuma noticed that Noah hadn't sat on the other side of the large bath and was instead sitting fairly close to him. In order to not scare the younger boy, Zuma slowly moved towards the young saviour, with Noah blushing when he felt Zuma's arm rub against his own. 

Noah's blushing only got worse when Zuma's started rubbing the younger boy's leg, with the teen releasing a light moan from the feeling of Zuma's muscular hand rubbing against his hairless legs. Zuma's hand slowly moved upwards, rubbing against Noah's thighs as it made its way to what he had watched Noah playing with earlier. While he wanted to protest and ask Zuma what he was doing, Noah found himself enjoying the attention of the fairly good looking young King. Even if King Zuma was definitely older than him.

"S-Shouldn't we get back to our quest?" Noah questioned.

"I guess we should." King Zuma replied.

The king sighed slightly but knew that the younger boy was still nervous so moved his hand away from the teen's cock. Despite the urge to pleasure the boy who one day could be his consort, since he seemed to have his father's support as the item in the quest that he had put Zuma and Noah on didn't actually exist, he knew that Noah was correct. The quest that his father had put Dudley, Sadie and Mikey on wouldn't last too long even if the item was one of their more misplaced treasures. The two guys pulled themselves out of the stone bath and slowly dried themselves with some thin towels, with Noah blushing as he watched King Zuma drying himself. Once they had dried, they redressed in their outfits before heading out of the King's chambers to begin their search once more. With Noah and King Zuma eventually 'giving up' and heading back to meet up with Noah's siblings in the main room of the temple. As the King bid the trio goodbye, he finally noticed Dudley giving him a few odd looks but shrugged it off. His saviour even if young, was worth it.


End file.
